Where We Find Ourselves
by Book of Fire
Summary: The group decides on an outing. This is not entirely a songfic, but music plays a part. Should I continue?


Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men, nor am I in any way affiliated with Marvel comics.

Nor do I own any of the music artists mentioned here. The song itself is by Melanie Doane, it's brilliant.

WHERE WE FIND OURSELVES

The Mansion was quiet, silent. The large marble staircase devoid of people, no one in the danger room, nothing happening in the kitchen, the whole place was silent as a tomb.

Six teenagers sat in the wreck room. They were an unusual bunch. On the floor cross-legged, were three boys. One had yellow hair and dark skin, the other was covered completely with blue fur and had a tail poking out the back of his baggy pants, the last one looked normal enough, but was wearing a pair of red sunglasses.

Two girls sat across from them, nothing odd about them apart from the fact that one, a pretty brunette, had her legs from the knee down through the floor, making it look like she sat on a chair, and the other, an attractive red-head, had a glass balanced in the air just above her palm, and was twirling it lazily by moving her fingers through the air.

The last girl was sprawled on the couch, head phones on her ears, her auburn hair with two white streaks flung messily across her face. All the teenagers were silent, dull and just sitting their.

Doing nothing, being bored. Ororo and Logan were out, the Professor was working, and there was nothing on TV. Finally, Evans broke the silence with a whine.

"I'm bored. So bored it's not funny. It's a Friday night and here we are, sitting at home, bored out of our brains! C'mon, let's do something." Kitty rolled her eyes at his whiny tone.

"And, like, what would you have us do? There is nothing to do. No good movies on, no club's we can get into, nothing good at all." Kurt grinned.

"I've got it! How about ve go to zat new karaoke bar down the road! Please! I always wanted to see one, and ve can get in 'cause anyone over 16 is allowed." Rogue spoke out.

"What, a karaoke bar? Ain't that where folks go and sing the words ta someone else's songs, badly?" Kurt nodded and Rogue mumbled something about how she couldn't sing, but she was so bored she'd do anything. Jean grinned.

"Hey, that sounds cool! Let's do it!" Everyone one stood up to go change until Scott spoke out. "I don't think so. Shouldn't we talk to the Professor about this? Or ask permission." Everyone rolled their eyes and kept walking, Scott following behind nervously, as though he expected the Professor to appear and tell him off.

Kitty took forever changing. Finally, she settled on the first outfit she picked, a pink dress and pink heels. Jean took less time, deciding on green dress and matching shoes. Rogue was happy the way she was, but they made her put on something better. They wanted a dress, she wanted a skirt. She compromised, slipping into tight black jeans, boots and a black shirt. She added some simple silver jewelry, allowing herself only one spiked cuff.

Everyone hopped into Scott's car and sped off. The club looked great. It was fairly simple, but dark and full of people. There was a bar, but you had to get your hand stamped after showing ID to get in and drink. The stage was set against the back wall, the dance floor right in front of it, with some stairs that led to an upper level cat-walk.

Kitty wanted to go up and sing, so the group watched from the dance floor, and she and Jean sung "_Always_" by Blink, giggling through the lyrics. They had nice voices, high and sweet, but nothing special. Next, Evans got up and tried to sing "_She Bangs_" by Ricky Martin, but got embarrassed halfway through and walked offstage. A couple of college grads and a middle aged man sang next.

Kurt got up and sang "_Have I Told You Lately That I Love You_" but changed the words around a lot, so people were roaring with laughter, and the manager came and had a talk with him. The gang made Scott get up next, he blushed redder then Jean's hair, and mumbled the words to "_Bad_" by Michael Jackson, much to the groups amusement.

Kurt looked around for Rogue, fully ready to make her sing next, but couldn't find her anywhere. He looked from the catwalk, the bar, and even had Kitty try the ladies, but couldn't find her.

He was making his way through the dancing couples, when he saw her. She was talking to a tall guy whose face he couldn't make out, except for some sharp angles. Kurt looked on as the guy murmured something that made her blush, but smile. The guy slipped a hand around her waist, and his face came out of the shadows, Kurt recognized him as the new guy from the Brotherhood.

He was about to say something, get the guy to leave her alone, until her noticed the way the guy looked at her, holding her gloved hand, rubbing one thumb over it; his eyes, black on fiery red, locked into hers, and the Rogue lips curved into a small smile.

_I zink I shall leave zem be for now. _Kurt walked slowly back to the group, a small plan forming in his mind. Five minutes later, Rogue was back. Kurt pulled her aside for a moment.

"My dear sister, as you have not chosen to introduce me to zat young man of yours," Rogue's large emerald eyes widened in shock. "I shall make you a deal. I vill not tell ze others of zis little affection for someone for ze Brotherhood, and in return, you shall go up zere and sing." Rogue began to protest but Kurt called softly in a singsong voice, "Oh Kitty, want to hear somezing interesting?" Not loud enough for Kitty to hear, but loud enough to make Rogue say, "Ok, ok, ok, you win fuzzy. Scheming little elf. But I get ta chose the song."

Kurt grinned in success. Rogue walked slowly to the stage, ignoring the cat calls and whistles as she got onstage. She could feel herself blushing, hoping Gambit had gone. Damnit, she thought, what was it about him? Whenever he was around, she felt dizzy, weak at the knees, even blushed a little. That had never happened.

She was pulled out of her little thought pattern when the guy asked her which song she wanted. She looked through the choices. Britney, Madonna, Ashanti, Destiny's Child, why am I doing this? I haven't sung before in public, evah, what if I stuff up? I hate this music!

Urgh, she thought. Finally, she found the song she wanted.

She stood on the stage, holding the microphone nervously in front of her, and waited for the music to start. She opened her mouth, and sang.

_So dear to me._

_Always keeps me company._

_No need to go outside I will be your silent bride._

_I can't take my eyes off you._

Kurt was silent. He'd never heard his sister sing before. The sound was beautiful, and yet melancholy. Pain and security warred in her eyes, green currently locked on the audience member whose eyes flashed red. Kurt noticed his smile, or what seemed to be his smile. Shadows crossing his face made the smile a sad, regretful experience. And then, as quickly as it came, it was gone.

_Nothing ever needs to be said._

_Send your message right into my head._

_Fill me up when I'm alone so soothing is your monotone._

Rogue closed her eyes. He captured her, she couldn't avoid any part of him. And yet she was Rogue, the untouchable. Why did he haunt her? Why wouldn't he leave her be, return to all the other women who could kiss and caress and…she almost sighed, continuing her song.

_I can't take my eyes off you._

_I can't take my eyes off you._

_I can't take my eyes off you._

_I can't take my eyes off you._

_So maybe you're not as real the others,_

_But I choose you over all my past lovers._

_They have come and they have gone,_

_But I can always turn you on._

_I can't take my eyes off you._

_I can't take my eyes off you._

_I can't take my eyes off you._

_I can't take my eyes off you._

The music faded off slowly, guitar slowly finishing. Rogue stood there, feeling herself begin to blush. Why'd I agree ta do this? She thought to herself. She dropped the microphone and ran offstage.


End file.
